Shall we Dance? English Ver
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: Church going to held a masquerade party. Everyone need to choose his/her partner. But Landkarte got a naughty idea to make Ea be his partner. Author sucks at summary.


**author note: hi minna-san~ sorry for the late english translation. I'm very busy. (-w-)/ and I need to re-learn Bahasa again ;-; I forgot about Bahasa but whatever at least I didn't forgot about English**

**Warning: grammar mistake, hints of Yaoi (a little or a lot) **

* * *

**o0o~Shall we dance?~o0o**

"Ea~~" Landkarte tackled Ea with his bear hug but Ea dodge it. "Meanie."

"What do you want?" Ea asked with his stoic face as usual.

"Tonight, there's a masquerade party~" Landkarte exclaimed.

"I'm not going." ." When Ea going back inside the Book of Hades, Landkarte grab his arm stopping him to go.

"EHH? But you have to go, Ea." Landkarte use his puppy eyes because he know that Ea can't resist his puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Yayy!" Landkarte dancing around.

"But, I don't know how to dance." A small blush appears in Ea's cheek.

"Awww…." Accidentally Zehel say that because he can't stop himself for saying that. It didn't take a second for him to receive a death glare from Ea and without hesitate Ea knock him off with his own hand.

**/**_Thank God I didn't say 'awwww' like Zehel. If I said that, probably I'll be dead like Zehel.**/ **_Landkarte shivered.

"Ea…" Vetrag call him for preventing Ea to kill Zehel. "You don't know how to dance, right? Want me to teach you?" Ea nodded in agreement.

While Ea and Vetrag go, Profe call Landkarte.

"Landkarte." Profe wave her hand.

"What is it?~" Landkarte smiled sweetly.

"You know that we need to search a partner for the masquerade party, right?" Landkarte nodded. "Have you found your partner?"

"No, I haven't found my partner~" **/**_Wait a sec, won't that mean that Ea need to find a partner too? I need to find a way so nobody will have him._**/ **

"Profe, thank you for you information and I need to find a partner now. Wish me luck~" Landkarte run off.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Landkarte place**

"-te." Zehel call Landkarte but he didn't get any answer from him.

"Landkarte." Zehel wave him arm in front of Landkarte's face but still no answer.

"Ea been kissed by a girl!"

"WHAT?!"

"Finally, you answered. I thought that you're dead or something."

"What's wrong, Zehel?" Landkarte smiled sweetly but deep inside his heart, he like to give this old man a punch on his face.

"Let's go straight to the point. You don't want if Ea got a partner right?" Landkarte nodded. "Here…" Zehel throws a box and Landkarte open it up.

"This is…"

"You know what should you do, right?"

"For the first time in my life, you're a brilliant and I agree with you." Landkarte goes back to his room while Zehel shown a devilish smile.

"Zehel." Relict touches his shoulder. "Is everything alright? Why did you laugh like this while rolling on the floor and is that a tear in your cheek?"

"You'll see it at the masquerade party."

**/**_I think, Zehel is crazy._**/ **Relict turn around to see Fest face and Fest give a signal 'he-is-crazy' like he know what Relict thinks right now.

* * *

**And in Ea place**

"Move your right feed to the front." Ea do what Vetrag told him to do.

"Vetrag, how can you dance?"

"Me? My Big Brother teaches me when I was a little kid."

"Oh…" Accidentally Ea step on Vetrag foot. "S-Sorry."

"No.. it's okay. After all, beginners always make a mistake."

Ea makes many mistakes because a pair of a green eyes watching him. "Landkarte, could you stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop watching me."

"EHH? But why?" Ea took a deep breath while Vetrag just smiled.

"Ea... what if I demonstrate how to dance?" Ea nodded in agreement. "Now, I just need to look for a partner and ask it." Nobody in this manor is a girl except for Profe. He just needs to search Profe and ask her. Luckily for him, Profe was looking for him too.

"Profe…"

"What is it?" Profe smiled sweetly.

"Can you help me?"

"Of course."

"Er… the thing is…. I want to show Ea how to dance. Can I dance with you?"

"Why not?"

"And.. Ea, you follow us, okay?" Ea nodded. "But… with who?"

"With Landkarte." Profe and Vetrag answer it together. Before Ea can protest, Landkarte answer it. "OKAYY~~" Because of Landkarte, Ea need to dance with him and at 5 pm, Ea can dance smoothly.

* * *

Later that night. The entire seven ghosts (except Landkarte) already in the ball room, with a mask on their face.

"Relict."

"Yes?"

"Where's Landkarte?"

Relict look around. "Where's Landkarte?" Ea facepalmed. He asks Relict but Relict asks him back. He look around and suddenly he cheeks went red when he saw a girl with orange hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss. Will you dance with me?" Ea stretch his arm.

"Of course." That girl accepts Ea hand. While dancing, Ea feel like he know this girl_but he choose to ignore it.

"What's your name?"

"M-My name is…" That girl looks really nervous. "My name is Anna." Anna smiled and successfully made Ea cheeks reddened.

* * *

-**In Profe and Vetrag place- **

"Profe.." Vetrag place his arm at Profe shoulder. "Isn't that girl i-"

"Yes.. Vetrag."

* * *

**-Back to Ea place- **

All the music stops giving a sign that the ball party is finish.

"P-P-Profe… that girl is Landkarte right?" Profe nodded and smiled sweetly and all their eyes glaring to Zehel because since this event ended, he's starting to laugh without a reason.

"Zehel.. You plan it?" Fest and Relict asked him while Zehel just smiled like an innocent child who didn't know anything. But sadly, that trick won't work on Fest and Relict.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

"Relict…" Landkarte called him. "Ea has been acting strange lately. He's avoiding me whenever I come to him. Why did I make him until he decide to avoid me?"

Relict only shook his head and comforting Landkarte. While Profe just smile softly like always.

"Maybe… Zehel said something that made Ea begin to avoiding you." Fest answer successfully made Zehel got a death glare from Landkarte. Zehel poke Fest with his scythe and it make Fest fainted. Relict really wondered when the days will those two didn't fight came? He really wished if Fest and Zehel didn't fight for a day, he will go to the nearest cliff that he could get and jump until his hand reach the bottom of the cliff.

Behind the door, Ea standing in there with a scarlet cheek remembering that day.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Ea wanted to see that girl and he wanted to tell the truth that he love her.

"Anna… Anna…. Anna." Ea eyes widened because he saw that girl wear off her mask and revealed the true identity of that girl. That girl is Landkarte.

"T-T-T-That…"

"Yupp, Ea. That girl is Landkarte." Zehel shown up from nowhere and Ea fainted as soon as he heard that. **/**_Anna is a boy? And that boy is Landkarte? My first crush is Landkarte_**/ **

"Oi… Ea… E-" Fest punch Zehel on his right cheek.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO EA?!"

"It's not like what did you think about it. Let me explain it."

"We're going to hear it later." Zehel gulped, feeling 2 murderous auras behind Fest's and Vetrag's back.

"W-W-W-Wait, let me explain it. Wait, Vetrag, Fest. T-T-T-THAT'S DANGEROUS! ARGHHHH! AHHHH!"

Since that day, Ea try his best not to see Landkarte.


End file.
